


Drabble Collection: SouNagi

by nachtangel



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of SouNagi drabbles from my ask.fm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection: SouNagi

**Author's Note:**

> SouNagi drabbles from prompts sent to my ask.fm, posting here because this ship needs more love, I'll be uploading some more substantial fics for Sounagi week (15th May - 22nd May) too!
> 
> Will mark this as complete for now, but if I write more I'll add them into a new chapter.

**'Nagisa no'**

He knew that look, had seen it from afar when they were kids and again when they met in high school. Had seen it up close during college, on nights out when alcohol blurred his vision and on days where he found studying too boring. Had watched how despite the maturing of his face the look stayed the same, made him look youthful and cute. He knew what that look meant, knew that it would bring as much laughter as it did trouble. He had never been able to stop him though and knew that he probably never would, because that look, that look of mischief, of a bright grin and sparkling eyes was part of the reason why he fell in love with the man that stood before him. Which is why as the blonde raised himself up on his tiptoes, that look plastered over his face, Sousuke could only smile. Smiled as the wedding cake was pushed against his face, perfect icing now ruined and smudged against his lips. Smiled as his boyfriends, no husbands laughter filled his ears, his lips pressing against his own. Sousuke could only ever smile when he saw that look, because not once had he been able to say Nagisa, no.

* * *

**PEPERO GAME**

"But Rei-chaaaaan it'll be fun!!" Nagisa pouted up at his friend, making the pepero stick between his lips twirl around in circles.

"Nagisa leave the poor guy alone he doesn't want to play the damn game with you!" The blonde turned his attention to Rin, narrowing his eyes at the taller boy.

"Don't be so mean Rinrin, just because you looooooo-" Before Nagisa could finish his sentence and before Rin could punch him in the arm the tallest of their group leaned over the bench where Nagisa sit, quickly biting the tip of the pepero. Bracing himself on the back of it Sousuke lent closer, slowly biting more of the pepero stick until there was no more and his lips brushed against the blondes. Nagisa stared at him with his wide pink eyes, his cheeks flaring up with a blush to match as Sousuke stared back, a smirk on his lips. The elder let his tongue slip out to clear the crumbs from Nagisas lips and then pulled away, continuing on his journey to the vending machine. Nagisa sat in silence blinking slowly once Sousuke had left, not hearing Rin's words as he replayed the kiss in his head.

"Holy shit....he has an off button."

* * *

**CHAMPION**

It's as they are unpacking that Nagisa finds the box of trophies and medals. He pauses in his singing as he looks at the box full of dust left to be forgotten. He pulls out a large trophy rubbing his thumb over the inscription. 1st place of course. Nagisa sets it down next to where he sits on the floor before pulling out a photo. He coughs after he blows the dust away revealing a photo of the Sousuke he didn't know. He was smiling so brightly one arm holding the gold trophy up above his head. Nagisa traces a finger over the smile, of course Sousuke smiles now, he smiles quite a lot in fact but Nagisa can't help but remember when they were first reunited in high school, how long it took for him to smile like that again.

"Nagisa where do you wan-" Nagisa looks up at the doorway, a guilty look on his face as Sousuke's eyes flick from his own to the box before him. The elder puts his own box down and comes to sit next to Nagisa picking up the trophy. He scoffs and Nagisa finds himself frowning.

"Relics of a fallen champion..." there's an odd look on Sousuke's face as he speaks, dropping the trophy back into the box with the others. Nagisa places the photo in his hands to the side and kneels forward so he's face to face with Sousuke.

"You don't need to win medals to be my Champion Sousuke" Nagisas voice is softer than usual as he brings his hands to cup his boyfriends face, looking into Sousuke's eyes, willing him to believe his words. It took a moment but the tension in Sousuke disappeared as he lent forward letting his eyes close and his forehead rest against Nagisas. He hummed as Nagisa let his fingers run through his hair, his thumbs rubbing circles on his temple.

"You'll always be the champion of my heart Sou-chan" Sousuke let's out a small laugh at that, shaking his head a little.

"mmm only you could say something so cheesy but still sound cute" He mumbles, relaxing into Nagisas hands. The blonde laughs a little and Sousuke can feel the pout on his lips as he gives him a light kiss.

"Thanks, Nagisa."

* * *

**IMPULSIVE**

It was an impulsive move on Sousukes count, picking up the shot glass and downing it in one go as a tiny blonde he remembers from high school grins at him and passes him another. He rolls his eyes and takes it, enjoying the burn as it slides down his throat and the colour it brings to Nagisas cheeks as he too takes another shot. After the fifth one Sousuke can feel his own cheeks heating and he wonders what exactly it is that Nagisa is giving him. He finds he doesn't care after the eighth, Nagisa's voice and laughter fill the air around him and for the first time since he started university he doesn't feel quite so alone. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the loneliness or maybe it was just pure impulse, but Sousuke finds he doesn't care about giving his actions an excuse for he doesn't regret it. Just as he doesn't regret agreeing to sit with the lively blonde who hadn't seen in well over a year, doesn't regret taking that first shot, he doesn't regret leaning closer pulling the younger towards him and kissing the breath out of him. He most certainly doesn't regret it when Nagisa, wide eyed and out of breath smiles at him and leans in for another. It may have been on impulse but sometimes the best things come from being impulsive.


End file.
